A tout jamais
by triskel orion black
Summary: Ceci n'est pas un chapitre première chose je vous souhaite une bonne année et bonne santé. Et dernière chose on m'a demandé d'arrêter cette histoire, donc je frai pas de suite désoler.
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire deux deux adolescent qui se rencontre, Derek est un voyou et Stiles tout le contraire, prêt à aider les autres. Alors que tout les oppose, l'amitié va naître entre eux, cédant peu a peu à l'amour. Mais la vie réserve pas que des cadeaux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dans l'enceinte du Lycée, 21 heures.**

**Une bande de jeunes se trouvait dans le parking privé du lycée de la ville, en temp normal, cet endroit est interdit aux élèves que se soit de jour comme de nuit, pour ces jeunes gens, les interdit n'ont aucune signification. Celui qui se proclamait chef de la bande, s'appelait Scott McCall, il y avait également sa petite ami Allison Argent, Isaac lahey et sa soeur Jennifer, louis jackson et enfin Derek Hale. Ces six jeunes s e connaissaient depuis de très longue années à présent et faisait ensemble tout les sales coups les plus inimaginables, n'ayant aucun respect pour personne d'autre sauf pour leur petite personne.**

**Scott McCall ****était d'origine mexicaines, et possédait un physique plutôt attrayant. Ses yeux et ses cheveux était brun marron, il avait les cheveux court.**

**Allison Argent****, elle, était d'origine francaise. Elle avait rencontré Scott il y presque deux ans et depuis, traînée avec le reste de la bande. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle possédait un caractère bien trempé elle n'hésitait pas à déclencher les conflits. Elle avait les yeux marron et des cheveux bruns avec des reflets bleus également, coupé un peu à la garçonne.**

**Isaac Lahey ****était le dragueur du groupe. son physique avantageux l'y aidait grandement. Ses cheveux blond bouclée lui allaient à la perfection. Et ses yeux bleus clairs comme un ciel d'été. Avec un bronzage et un sourire charmeur, il faisaient l'unanimité auprès des jeunes filles filles qu'il ne s'empêchait pas de draguer à la pelle.**

**Lydia Lahey****, était toute la différence de son frère, elle ne trouvait pas l'intérêt de draguer, et préférait que se soit les garçons qui le fassent. Elle entretenait avec soin son apparance, et ses cheveux blond venitient et ses grand yeux vert foncé la rendaient très jolie. Mais la belle avait une proie en vue en la personne du ténébreux Derek .**

**jackson whittemore, ****son père avait été muté à Beaufort y a quatre ans, et la première personne avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié avait été Derek. Depuis, les deux garçons étaient devenu inséparables, puis avaient rencontré Scott. Jackson avait lui aussi un certain charme et jouait la carte mystère. **

**Et enfin, ****Derek Hale****. Ce dernier avait le teint mate, sa mere était cubaine et son père, Harry Hale était americain, mais ce avait fui le domicile conjugal, abandonnant sa femme et son fils. Si Isaac était le dragueur, Derek était le sex-symbole du groupe. Toutes les filles lui tournaient autour, et personne ne résister à ses deux yeux gris son teint foncé, ses cheveux couleur chocolat.**

**Scott avait allumé à fond le volume de la radio de sa voiture et diffusait de la bonne musique, ils avaient déjà bu trois pack de bières et les filles se défoulaient en dansant au rythme de la musique tandis que les garçons les regardaient se déhancher tout en parlant entre eux. Soudain, Scott fixa un point de l'autre côté de la rue, face au lycée, il donna un coup coude à Derek.**

**-**_ L_e gars qui marche là-bas, ce n'est pas le nouveau qui à débarqué la semaine dérnière ?

**Derek regarda à son tour.**

**- **Si, notre prof principal nous a fait tout un baratin pour que nous l'intégrions bien au sein du bahut.

**Scott esquisa un sourire mauvais et se leva.**

- Venez, nous allons l'aider à s'intégrer.

**Derek et Jackson échangèrent un regard étonné face aux paroles de Scott et se **

**-** Hé, toi ! Cria Scott en rejoignant le jeune homme qui marchait.

**Ce dernier se retourna et les regarda approcher d'un oeil méfiant. C'était le genre de garçon que Scott n'aimait pas, le genre premier de la classe et bien élevé. Et le nouveau, avec ces cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu lui donnaient trop un air d'ange.**

**-** Tu et nouveau ici, non ? Demanda alors Scott avec une fausse voix gentille.

- Euh... Oui, je suis Peter orion.

- Moi c'est Scott McCall, et voici Jackson et Derek.

**Peter leur adressa un poli hochement de tête et se tourna vers Scott qui continuait à parler.**

**-** Alors, tu t'es fait beaucoup d'ami ?

- Non pas vraiment.

- C'est dommage ça. Si tu veux, tu peux traîner avec nous.

- C'est gentil. Fit Peter avec un sourire.

- Mais avant que tu puisses intégrer notre bande, il va falloir que tu passe l'épreuve.

**Derek et Jackson comprirent enfin où leur ami voulait en venir et dissimulèrent leur sourire moqueur.**

**-** Une... une épreuve ?

- Nz t'inquiète pas, ce n'est bien méchant. Ça te dit ?

- Euh... Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

- Alors rejoint-nous à la cimenterie, ce soir à vingt-deux heures.

- D'accord.

**Puis sans rien ajouter, les trois jeunes garçons repartirent vers leurs compagnes.**

**-** Allez les filles, on décolle !

**Elles protestèrent un peu et montèrent dans les différentes voiture. Scott et Allison dans une, Jackson, Isaac et Lydia dans une autre. Derek lui, était seul dans la sienne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Usine de cimenterie, vingt-deux heures.**

**Une voiture vint se garer à côté d'une autre, et Allison et Scott descendirent. Jackson, Isaac et Lydia étaient arrivés depuis à peu près cinq minutes.**

**- **Il est là ? Interrogea Scott.

- Non. Répondit Jackson.

- Ca se trouve, il s'est dégonfler. Fit remarquer Allison.

- Ouai, ben en attendant, moi je vais pisser ! Déclara isaac .

**Lydia eut un sourire moqueur**.

- toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour la sortir, hein zazac ?

**Ce dernier lui répondit par un jolie doigt d'honneur et s'éloigna un peu du groupe au moment où la voiture de Derek arrivait. Il se gara près de celle de Scott et descendit.**

- Il reste une bière ? Demanda Derek.

- Non, nous les avons toutes bu au lycée.

- De toute façon, tu as assez bu. Fit remarquer Jackson en s'approchant de lui.

- J'en ai une, tu n'as qu'à la prendre. minauda Lydia avec un sourire.

- Ben ouais Derek, tu n'as qu'a tendre la patte et remuer la queue, et Lydia sera contente. Déclara alors isaac en revenant près d'eux.

- La ferme isaac.

**Puis Lydia s'éloigna d'eux et partit s'appuyer contre une voiture, son frère s'approcha d'elle.**

**-** Fais pas la gueule, petite soeur, nous allons bien nous éclater.

- Ouai j'ai eu une bonne idée ! Fit Scott en souriant méchamment.

- Vous êtes durs avec lui, c'est un nouveau. Réprimanda Allison

**Cette phrase ne plus pas beaucoup à Scott qui s'arracha brutalement des bras de sa petite-amie.**

**- **Tu ne voudrais pas arrêtais de nous faire chier avec ta morale à deux balles et te la fermais ? Tu me les gonfles !

**Derek qui sentait que le couple était encore sur le point de s'engueuler une nouvelle fois décida d'intervenir et dit à l'adresse de la jeune fille.**

**-** Tu connais les règles Allison, personne ne l'a obligé à venir.

- Toute façcon, c'est pas sûr qu'il vienne ! Rajouta Lydia.

**Mais à peine a-t-elle pu finir sa phrase qu'une quatrième voiture arriva et se gara près d'eux.**

**-** Il et là ! Fit remarquer inutilement Isaac.

- Je meurs d'envie de le voir voler. Répliqua Scott, ce qui provoqua le ricanement des garçons.

**Peter sortit de sa voiture et s'approcha d'eux. Scott décida alors de le rabaisser un peu en se montrant désagréable, comme à son habitude.**

**-** T'es en retard. Je t'avais dit d'être là à vingt-deux heures. Quand je dis vingt-deux heures, c'est vingt-deux heures pile. T'as pigé pour la prochaine fois ? Puis il eut un rictus moqueur. S'il y a une prochaine fois.

**Puis il commença à s'éloigner, suivit par le reste du groupe. Derek entraîna alors Peter par l'épaule.**

- Il est toujours comme ça ? Lui demanda alors Peter.

- Toujours. Ça te gène ? Répondit alors Derek d'une vois froide.

**Peter ne répondit pas, et il rejoignirent alors le reste du groupe. Scott se tourna vers lui tandis que Derek commençait à se déshabiller.**

- Ok, je t'explique. Tu vas sauter de là-haut. Lui expliqua le leader en pointant du doigt une haute plate-forme au-dessus d'un lac. Ensuite, tu feras parti des nôtres. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui. Répondit Peter d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais sauter avec toi. Fit alors Derek en s'approchant de Peter.

**Peter lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement et reporta son regard sur la plate-forme, puis sur le lac.**

**-** C'est profond ? Demanda t'il.

**Derek lui fit un sourire moqueur.**

- Je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

**Les deux garçcons finirent de se déshabiller, ne gardant sur eux que leur tee-shirt et leur caleçcon. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'échelle qui menait en haut de pla plate-forme. Une fois en haut, ils s'avancèrent vers le bord et Peter eu un mouvement de recul en voyant la hauteur. Mais Derek lui attrapa le bras.**

- N'aie pas peur.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? Demanda alors le brun.

- Nous l'avons tous fait. Nous allons sauter à trois, d'accord ?

- d'accord.

- Un... Deux... Trois.

**Ils s'élancèrent dans le vide, mais au dernier moment, Derek ne sauta pas, et le brun fut le seul à tomber. Il atterit brutalement dans l'eau dans un bruit sourd, tandis qu'en bas, ses amis applaudissaient et crier bruyamment. Mais contre toute attente, Peter ne bougea pas et resta à flotter à la surface.**

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria alors Lydia avec effroi.

- Derek, il est blessé ! Hurla alors Allison en direction du jeune homme resté en haut.

- Descend, va le chercher ! Lui indiqua alors Scott

**Ne perdant pas de temps, Derek redescendit rapidement par l'échelle et sauta à l'eau. Il nagea jusqu'au brun qui était toujours inerte et qui avait la figure en sang.**

- Dépêche- toi ! Sors-le de l'eau ! dit Isaac.

**Parmi ses amis qui était sur le rivage, la panique régnait. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à se que Peter se blesse, et Lydia ne cessait de crier sur tout le monde.**

- C'était une mauvaise idée ! Il est mal !

**Derek ramena du mieux qu'il put Peter vers le rivage, et Scott et Isaac se penchèrent pour l'aider à le sortir de l'eau.**

**- **Il est mort ? Interrogea Isaac.

- Aidez moi. Répondit Derek, ne répondant pas à la question.

- Il à dû allait se cogner contre un tuyau qui se trouve au fond du lac qui servent a alimenter l'usine. Fit remarquer alors Scott. Attention à sa tête. Fit-il alors qu'il l'empoignait sous les aisselles.

**Soudain, un faisceau de lumière attira leur attention, de l'autre côté du grillage qui séparait l'usine de la plate-forme. Et ils virent avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un gardien.**

**-** Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Fit alors le gardien. Des intrus sont dans le secteur du lac, envoyé des renforts. Fit-il alors à travers son walkie.

**Scott et Isaac lâchèrent alors le corps de Peter et se levèrent.**

**-** On se casse vite ! Ordonna Scott.

**Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois, et déjà tout le monde courait en direction des voitures, laissant sur place Peter et Derek, seul Jackson était resté pour aider son ami à sortir le blond de l'eau. Après maint effort, ils réussirent à le hisser sur la terre ferme.**

- Pars ! Tire-toi d'ici ! Fit alors Derek à Jackson.

**Ce dernier l'écouta et rejoignit rapidement sa voiture, Lydia et Isaac étant parti avec Scott et Allison. Derek se pencha alors vers le brun qui commençait à reprendre connaissance.**

**-** Calme-toi. Dit-il doucement au brun.

**Puis voyant que Peter était hors de danger et en train de reprendre connaissance, il décida de partir à son tour. Il récupéra ses v**ê**tements au passage et courut en direction de sa voiture. La sirène d'une voiture de police retentait déjà tout près. Il mit le contact et partit au moment ou la police arrivait, elle prit alors Derek en chasse. Ce dernier augmenta sa vitesse afin de réussir à s'enfuir, mais au moment ou il atteignait presque la sortie de la Cimenterie, une seconde voiture lui coupa la route et Derek perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et alla percuter le grillage, ce qui coupa sa retraite. Il ressentit alors une violente douleur au niveau de sa jambe droite tandis que son front allait frapper violemment contre le volant. Il fut légèrement sonné sur le coup quand il entendit une voix retentir :**

**-** Les mains sur le volant !

**Soupirant, Derek obéit et les deux policiers l'extirpèrent de sa voiture pour lui passer les menottes et ils attendirent l'ambulance pour Peter et pour lui, puis il passa la nuit au poste où il fut interrogé pour l'accident du brun et le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un secteur interdit.**

**À suivre ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 2 : La sanction**

**L****E lendemain matin, dimanche maison des Hale**

**Derek ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il posa le regard sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit près de lui et lut qu'il était presque neuf heures du matin. Il soupira et décida de s'extirper du lit avant que sa mère ne vienne le réveiller. Il avait passé près de la moitié de la nuit au poste, et quand il avait enfin pu rentrer cher lui, il était près de cinq heure du matin. Il avait très peu dormi, mais il savait qu'il devait se levait car sa mère avait une lubie depuis qu'il était tout petit, allait à l'église tous les dimanches et elle l'obligeait à venir avec elle. Derek ne voulait vraiment pas être le point de mire de tous les parassiens à cause de l'accident de Peter. Il se leva péniblement et boitilla vers la cuisine, les séquelles de son accident avait été une entorse au genou et une entaille au front. Sa mere le regarda s'asseoir avec un regard ou la colère et la tristessee étaient lisible et se détourna vers l'évier.**

- Tu sais maman, ma jambe me fait vraiment très mal. Je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas sortir aujourd'hui.

**Sa mère se tourna alors vers lui et lui déclara, ignorant la remarque de son fils :**

- Je devrais appeler ton père.

- Non ! Je refuse de lui parler. Fit alors Derek d'une voix froide.

**Sa mère et son père avaient divorcé depuis maintenant trois ans, et Derek ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'être partit. Et il avait refusé tout contact avec lui. Sa mère eut un soupir impuissant.**

**- **Il va falloir que ça s'arr**ê**te. Tu as besoin de lui.

**Mais Derek ne répondit pas, et repoussant son bol de café, il se leva brusquement, ne se préoccupant pas de sa douleur à la jambe et s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain, clôturant ainsi la conversation.**

**Église de la ville, dix heures.**

**L'église de Beaufort était tous ce qu'il y a de plus simple, les murs étaient blancs avec quelques représentations de Jésus ou de la Vierge Marie, les bancs était bien entretenus et les vitraux qui ornaient les fenêtres conféraient un air de paix. Le père Stilinski dirigeait la paroisse, et faisait les messes tous les dimanches depuis maintenant près de dix ans. Derek s'installa avec sa mère sur un banc au milieu de l'église, essayant d'ignorer les regards dédaigneux et réprobateurs des paroissiens. Il croisa le regard compatissant de Lydia, assise un peu plus loin avec ses parents et lui fit un léger signe de tête. La musique de l'orgue cessa puis le Père Stilinski, regarda un instant ses fidèles paroissiens, s'attardant un peu sur Derek, et il prit la parole :**

- Remercions le seigneur d'avoir sauvé une de nos jeunes vies. Prions pour tous les autres impliqués dans cette histoires, qui ne sont pas sur la bonne voie.

**Il se tut alors et laissa la chorale prendre la suite.**

_Laisse la lumière,_

_La lumière du phare m'illuminer._

_Je me demande, _

_Je me demande si la lumère m'illuminerait... M'illuminerait._

_C'est ma prière, c'est ma supplique._

_Seigneur, que ta lumière m'éclaire, _

_Je me demande si, tu entendras ma prière._

_Je n'en suis pas digne, mais j'ai besoin de Ton aide._

_Seigneur, envois-moi ta lumière, _

_Éclaire mon chemin._

_J'ai confiance en Toi pour me sauver_

**Derek suivait d'un air morne la messe, faisant style d'écouter mais pensant à autres chose. Quand un mouvement au premier rang attira son regard et un jeune homme, d'environ de son âge se retourna légèrement et lui lança un regard accusateur. Derek haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir. Puis le jeune inconnu se détourna à nouveau et écouta la suite du sermon du Père Stilinski continua.**

**Lundi matin, Lycée de Beaufort, 8 heures 20**

**La bande était réunie au grand complet dans la cour du lycée, Derek était assis au milieu du groupe et racontait ses mésaventure au poste de police.**

**-** Tu leur as raconté quoi comme excuse alors ? questionna alors Scott.

- Je leur aie dit que je passais dans le coin quand j'ai vue orion se jetait du haut de la plate-forme. Et dans ma grande bonté, j'ai plongé pour aller l'aider.

**Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et Scott lui tapa amicalement l'épaule**

**-** T'es le roi des menteurs Hale.

- Ouais,ben j'espère que mon talent de calomnie va me servir pour Hogan.

**Gerard hogan était le proviseur dans ce lycée depuis le début de cette année seulement. Il se montrait inflexiblr avec les écarts de conduite, et Derek, Scott et le reste de la bande étaient déjà dans son collimateur. Soudain, Lydia attira l'attention du groupe sur un jeune homme qui entrait dans le lycée.**

**-** Stiles Stilinski ! Il est trop craquant ce mec !

**Derek, Isaac et Jackson lui lancèrent un regard méprisant.**

**-** Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si particulier ce type, avec sa fichue tresse et son visage, on dirait une gonzesse. Je le déteste ce mec, un fils de curé bien sage, c'est tout ce qu'il est. Je suis _sûr _qu'il est encore puceau en plus. S'exclama alors Isaac.

- Tu m'étonne, avec le père qu'il a, je suis_ sûr _que la première femme nue qu'il verra se serra lors de sa nuit de noce. Répliqua_ J_ackson.

- Et encore ! S'exclama Scott d'un air dégo_û_té. D'après les rumeurs, il est gay. Donc, non seulement il n'aura pas de nuit de noce, mais en plus ça m'étonnerais qu'un jour il puisse voir la tuyauterie d'un gars sans qu'il se mette à rougir comme une vierge effarouchée.

**Le groupe ricana tandis que Stiles passait à côté d'eux, indifférent à leur moquerie et la tête haute. Derek le regarda ensuite entrer dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre son prochain cours, puis il revint à la réalité, et attrapant ses béquilles, il se leva péniblement. **

- Bon souhaitez-moi bonne chance,il est temps que j'aille voir le juge !

**Ses amis ricanèrent et se levèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre le différent cours eux aussi.**

**Bureau du proviseur, 8 h 30**

**Un silence pénible régnait dans le bureau, tandis que Derek s'amuser distraitement avec son porte-clefs. Soudain, un bruit de verre lui fit lever les yeux, et il vit le proviseur Hogan posait sur son bureau plusieurs bouteilles de bière.**

**-** Des élèves t'ont vu boire de l'alcool dans le lycée avec tes amis, samedi soir.

**Derek lui lança un regard indifférent.**

**-** Heureusement pour toi, Peter n'a rien dit et l'usine ne portera pas plainte, du moins pas cette-ci. Je leur ai promis de te donner une sanction examplaire.

- Vous allez me renvoyer ?

- Pas encore.

**Derek lui lança un coup d'oeil étonné, et Hogan reprit avec un petit air satisfait : **

**- **En plus d'assister au cours, tu aideras le concierge le soir**.**

- Je serais payé ?

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'**ê**tre payé. Le samedi, tu donneras des cours aux élèves en difficutés du collège voisin. Et tu joueras dans le spectacle de fin d'année qui se jouera avant les vacances de noël_ ._

**Le jeune garçon regarda son supérieur d'un air scandalisé avant de demander d'une voix blanche :**

**- **La pièce de théâtre ?

**Hogan ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il savait que Derek avait bien compris, il se contenta de dire avec le plus grand sérieux :**

**-** Il est temps de faire autre chose de ta vie et de rencontrer des gens différents. Ne te plante pas.

**Lundi après les cours. Gymnase,18 heures 30**

**Derek soupira une énième fois tandis qu'il passait le balai dans le gymnase. Ce soir-là en plus, la salle était ouverte aux élèves pour venir voir les différents ateliers du lycéé. Derek se trouvait près de celui d'astronomie et Stiles Stilinski parlait à certains élèves de son atelier d'astronomie.**

**-** Cette appareil est composé d'un sac plastique, d'un cintre et de traits au marqueur. Qui sait ce que c'est ? Demanda Stiles.

- C'est une carte des étoiles. Fit une voix froide et légèrement nasillarde à ses côtés.

**Stiles lança un regard noir à Derek et se tourna à nouveau vers son public.**

- Ceci est une carte des étoiles, ça sert à repérer les étoiles à l'oeil nu. Par example, en se fiant à ce trait, nous pouvons voir Mercure et Jupiter au sud-ouest après le coucher du soleil.

**Scott et Jackson entrèrent à ce moment dans le gymnase et se dirigèrent vers Derek. En entendant ses derniers mots, Scott bouscula légèrement Stiles en passant près de lui et dit d'une voix moqueuse :**

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut voir des anges aussi.

**Stiles se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air méprisant avant de répliquer à son tour :**

- Il existe des éléments quasi miraculeux. Par example, plus Einstein étudiait l'univers, et plus il croyait en Dieu.

- Si Dieu existe, pourquoi il ne fait pas de toi un mec normal alors ? Fit Scott d'une voix dédaigneuse.

- Parce qu'il est trop occupé à chercher ton cerveau. Riposta t'il sur le même ton.

**Scott lui lança un regard mauvais et s'avança vers lui, mais Derek, qui avait assisté tout l'échange, intervint en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.**

- Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- T'as raison, allez, on se casse.

**- **Je ne peux pas partir. S'exclama alors Derek en désignant son balai.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, le proviseur vient de se tirer, il ne saura pas si tu pars. Allez, viens, on va bien s'éclater.

**Derek finit par accepter, puis abandonnant son balai, il suivit ses deux amis hors du gymnase. En partant, il croisa le regard réprobateur de Stiles, mais n'en prend pas compte et continua son chemin.**

**à suivre**

**Pour ce qui on remarquer c'est tirer du film Le temps d'un automne, un tres beau film et très émouvant.**


End file.
